


Ripples

by Psyga315



Series: Barry's Bizarre Adventures [1]
Category: Game Grumps, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Alternate Universe - Jojo's Bizarre Adventure Setting, Drabble, Gen, Phantom Blood Style, Ripple Training, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 21:37:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5841880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psyga315/pseuds/Psyga315
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex makes good on his word and after playing Kill Doctor Lucky, he trained Barry in the art of the Ripple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ripples

“Perfect! Keep that pose…” Alex Yorgi, or as in the nickname he was given, Octopimp, stood on a river observing Barry’s training in the art of the Ripple. “Can you feel the sun inside you?” Alex asked.

“I… can’t say I have.” Barry said. His muscles tensed up as yellow lightning sparked from his muscles.

“Oh no, I think you have it patted down.” He came up to Barry, wearing a huge stone slab as body armor. “Punch me.”

Barry gulped and struck Alex in the chest. To his surprise, the stone broke, but he was unharmed.

“You are ready.”


End file.
